I m Going Back To The Start
by Sapphiraxhanthus
Summary: Porque ahora busco esas palabras que no dijiste para que yo pueda hacerte ese ademan en que se lee un adiós; si llegar al principio no es querer que todo sea como fue, sino volver para no detenerme más. CABBIE


Hello gente! Regreso por fin, después de mucho tiempo sin publicar absolutamente nada, y es que como hacerlo si las tareas me presión demasiado, y la universidad apenas se acerca O_o, pero además no he tenido la inspiración suficiente para realizar algo, además que ahora solo escribí esto por mera suerte del destino…. Así que sin más explicaciones aquí les dejo esto que me encanto escribir =)

Disclaimer: esto por alguna extraña razón, no me pertenecen los personajes, así que los pongo en situaciones muy a mi gusto =$

_The Scientist – Coldplay_

_**I`m going back to the start…**_**. **

_En cámara lenta se desplaza el día, cuando busco las palabras que no dijimos en sala de espera de aquel aeropuerto, las palabras que perdí como si fueran tu boleto de regreso…_

—Robbie, por favor, tenemos que hablar— escucho por primera vez, aquel tono de voz que solo utilizas cuando estaba preocupada, y para mi, solo era tal vez el inicio de mi propia preocupación.

—Cat, de verdad no importa, ya has decidió irte a New York, si eso es lo que quieres yo no soy quien para detenerte, si es tu sueño, no lo pienses mucho, solo hazlo— le digo sencillamente, esperando algún cambio de parecer, pero, tengo razón, yo no soy quien para prohibirle disfrutar de la vida; privarla de avanzar hacia delante, pero por mucho que me duela, tiene que ser así, su felicidad es suficiente para mí.

—Te prometo que nunca te olvidare, lo juro, regresare a estar contigo— dices muy sinceramente.

Te conozco lo suficiente como para creer tus palabras y se, que lo cumplirás.

Y como si fuese un completo _adiós_, y no solo un _hasta luego_, siento esos labios tuyos besándome de manera desesperada, temiendo que yo me vaya de tu lado; pero la verdad es que la que se ira eres tú, y esta puede ser una despedida que ambos sabemos puede ser definitiva… porque desde el momento en que me dijiste de tu partida no hubo nada más que la duda respecto a tu decisión, llegando a la conclusión de que no podré volver a verte.

_No pasaras de nuevo por esta ciudad que recorro pensando en los sitios que pudiste haber regresado; con ese ademan en que se lee un __**volveré**__… Recordando aquel lugar especial, aquella banca en el parque donde solo tú y yo podíamos sentarnos a ver las hojas de otoño caer libremente; pero ahora los kilómetros recorridos nunca llegan a ti._

_Intento escucharte de nuevo entre las ranuras de aquel lastimero silencio, poder escuchar ese __**volveré **__que no se si sentiste como pedazos de vidrio en la garganta cuando el avión despegaba y salía para siempre de aquí, salía para siempre del lugar que no volverás a ver__._

—_Volveré Robbie, lo prometo_— escucho una vez más en mi mente, intentando que cada día ese sueño se cumpla.

Pero con el paso de cada mes, el tiempo se vuelve algo eterno, una manera en la cual solo la duda genera más duda, sobre si cumplirás tu promesa, saber si podre verte de nuevo, una señal de que aun piensas en mí.

_¿Porque todo sigue avanzando hacia delante mientras yo voy de reversa?_

_Una reversa que siempre termina en tus labios, retrocediendo hacia aquellos días donde no importaban los kilómetros ni el tiempo._

_Y hay veces en que juraría que de ir al aeropuerto, podría encontrarte esperando por mí en una banca, pero resulta frustrante llegar y no verte ahí, y despertar y saber que no es más que un sueño._

_Porque ahora busco esas palabras que no dijiste para que yo pueda hacerte ese ademan en que se lee un lastimero y efímero __**adiós**__; si llegar al principio no es querer que todo sea como fue, sino volver para no detenerme más en esa fecha en que nos fuimos en silencio._

_Solo para ya no pensar en la otra fecha en que te fuiste, ni en los 17 años que recuerdo, nunca dejaras de tener, cuando me dedicaste aquella última sonrisa de tus labios, que nunca dejaras de tener, y aquel último beso que pudimos darnos de la manera más cruel; nada más con un eterno adiós, pero con seguridad puedo decir que ese beso siempre será para mí._


End file.
